Chambre de Mensonge: Eventide
by Dodongo-chan
Summary: Within the world of the manner of Evenitde, myth is reality while a lie can be the foundation of the sturdiest building.—AU. Yaoi & Shonen-ai. Many Pairings, just check inside.


_**Chambre de Mensonge: Eventide**_

_**Prologue **_

* * *

**To those it may concern;**

I've never been able to write something longer then a few pages. Which really, really sucks. Trust me.

Nothings worse then having a great idea and not being able to use it. So, finally, I will try. It may end up being good, bad, or hell knows, it may even end up being something people actually read. I don't care how it goes, I'm writing it!

Not so much for anyone in particular so much as for myself ('cause I'm a greedy bitch)…and anyone interested in this at all…I'm just trying to break my non-writing streak.

So, if you like, you like…and if you don't, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine in characters, but mine in story.

**Summary:** Within the world of the manner of Evenitde, myth is reality while a lie can be the foundation of the sturdiest building.—AU. Yaoi & Shonen-ai. Many Pairings, just check inside.

**Authors Words:** Finally decided to role with my idea. I've had this in my head for the longest time. Its been driving me crazy!

The good thing is, I have lots planned. Lots.

Rated M for later chapter involving gore, language, sexual content & more teen/adult matters.

To everyone, this fic is AU. Only one OC, and shes not even mine. But don't worry, in no way does the story revolve around her. I actually hate OCs, but for a friend I've made a happy exception. Please do not turn away just because of my mention of an OC. Its not what you expect.

(Oh, and they'll be a touch of OOC ness, just to inform you all. I try to keep it to a minimum. It is an AU, after all.)

Another warning. This fic shall contain lots of lies, deceit, slander, lust, darkness, disturbing context, violence, random antics and so fourth. In other words, it can be twisted, or can be considered twisted for juveniles.

Don't worry, its not as bad as it sounds. Just a warning, after all…for any kiddies who may have accidentally clicked.

**Current Parings:** (ones I know for sure will be within fic. Some will be added later on. Not in order of importance. Some are also...more involved then others. Eventually parings will decrease…Hopefully…so very many there are…I'll organize them from main parings, lesser, and hints of later)

Haku x Zabuza

Sasuke x Naruto

Gaara x Naruto

Shikamaru x Temari

Lee x Sakura

Kiba x Shino

(many more to add, but the author is feeling far to lazy to put them all.)

Now, on with the story!

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Prologue: **_

_**Of Rushed Beginnings and the Inheritor of Eventide**_

_Two years. I've lived here for two whole years from today. Weather or not this is a good thing or a bad thing I am still unsure of._

_Two years--I honestly cannot believe it. _

_  
But where have I lived, you may ask? _

_The simple answer is Eventide._

_If you wish for a more in-depth reply, I'm afraid you shall not receive one, for even I'm not sure exactly what this place is._

_  
A house? Yes. _

_A mansion? Most defiantly. _

_But what it truly is, is the border between what is real and what is myth. _

_How very deep of me to say so._

_  
But again you ask; who am I?_

_  
My name is Haku. _

_If I gave you my age you'd probably picture me as some gangly old man, but I assure you, I am not._

_I am, in all aspects, a young adult. And proud as such, thank-you-very-much. Ah, a rhyme. Forgive my crude play on words._

_  
If you are still interested in my tale, as I know now you must be positively bored out of your skull, please read on._

_I implore you to read on._

_  
As it were, up 'till two years ago I lived on my own. _

_I was a wonderer. I have existed far beyond my years;_

_I've visited the different countries, seen sights, displays of humanity and wonders that would make you recoil in disbelief._

_  
Up 'till two years ago, I had no where. _

_I never had a home, parents, and friends were as common as a fish breathing sand. _

_I was a loner, I'm afraid. I'm not even sure when I was conceived and brought into this world, so sad is my woeful existence._

_  
What I do remember is the country of Water, for that is where I can recall my earliest days were spent. __Up till the age of 15._

_Please understand this; I've always had a great affinity for the ocean. River, streams, brooks, lakes--the list goes on. I can never seem to get enough of it so as to quench my undying thirst._

_Why is this something you need to know? All I may say is it is in my blood. It is who I am-- or more accurately, it is what I am._

_  
But enough of this nonsense. _

_I shall not pester you with more on the subject of my distant and shrouded past._

_  
It was two years ago. I was in my roaming years, as stated previously. It was during my second visit to Konoha, located within the country of Fire. _

_I must admit, I always had adored the bustling town of Konohagakure; especially in summertime when they held some of the most elaborate festivals. I can still remember the crowded streets filled with the busy townsfolk and eager patrons ready to sell hand-made wares and objects of others profound interest. The sights, sounds, and smells simply drove me wild. I remember the music and the food. Oh, the food!_

_Though I couldn't help but shudder at the sight of the dead fish and other sea life, the dumplings they had were godly, while the ramen was to die for. _

_  
But listen to me, going on like some giddy school girl. How embarrassing._

_I ask you to please excuse my behavior. My thoughts are all over at the moment, for I have much to tell and so little skill and space to tell it. _

_I'm sorry if it seems rushed, as I am not the best writer. I did not pick up the skill until at least last spring, and I am frustrated as it is. _

_So much to convey, so little my vocabulary._

_  
I was talking about Konoha, correct? Oh, yes. Now I remember._

_  
Springtime. I had somehow made my way back into the village on the whim of a distant family member._

_So distant was this relative, I had no idea of his existence until he had contacted me, and even I am still not sure how he did that._

_But at the time I did not mind nor care how he found me. _

_  
I was overjoyed. _

_Simply ecstatic that I actually had someone in this world…even if he was not exactly what I had expected._

_The mans name was Orochimaru. A name that sent shivers up my spine, but he was my "second-uncle-twice-removed", so how could I complain?_

_You can't just let the opportunity to meet your "second-uncle-twice-removed" pass you by, and that is exactly what I did not do._

_  
So, as instructed, I found Konoha. _

_I rented a second rate room of an apartment, made my quaint living._

_  
Now onto the subject of why I was there:_

_Orochimaru was a very secretive man. He enjoyed his privacy, and I respected that. I had no reason not to. He had contacted me by sending one of his subordinates named Zabuza—I had never caught his last name—and it was this Zabuza fellow who informed me the existence of my "second-uncle-twice-removed"._

_Zabuza was very strange. He was tall, lean, and yet distinctively muscular. His taste in clothing was to be desired, but I knew he meant business so I made no comment on the fact that the bottom part of this face was bandaged and the grey-brown tint of his skin._

_He was terrifying. _

_Or, at least to me he was._

_He had found me by cornering me within an ally of some tiny town I can't remember the name of. It was light out, the sky was overcast and mist shrouded everything._

_I was lost. _

_Hopelessly, helplessly lost. _

_And terrified out of my wits._

_When I saw this man approach me from the entrance of the alleyway (of which their was only a dead-end to complete it. I had foolishly taken a wrong turn) I had thought his first intentions were to capture me and beat/rape me senseless. _

_  
I was, thankfully, incorrect._

_  
What he did do was talk. He spoke to me of the man Orochimaru, who had requested my presence at his home known as Eventide. _

_He told me it was a place for those like me, and at first I did not catch his meaning—but it did not take me long to understand._

_I agreed without hesitation. I had nothing to lose._

_  
The more Zabuza said about Eventide, the more eager I became. We had talked the entire afternoon. _

_I had admitted to him how frightened I was at first of him, and he apologized._

_I was shocked. His type (the burly henchman type) did not seem the kind who would say sorry for scaring one such as I, much less offer to buy me some dinner._

_Cray. Simply insane. He, the ominous, brooding Zabuza, had offered to treat me. I was baffled._

_It was either : _

_a) he was really sorry _

_b) he was hitting on me_

_or_

_c) he wished to talked more._

_  
In actuality, there were more options, but I really didn't want to consider the horrid possibilities. I found myself saying "yes" to his offer, although it seemed that there were more reasons why I should not attend._

_I didn't care. At this point I was so excited, I had to find out more about Eventide. _

_  
And I did._

_  
You must imagine what it must have been like for me. I had lived my entire life in solitude. _

_Alone. Utterly alone._

_No friends, no family, no home to call my own._

_And then suddenly, within less then a day I discovered all three._

_Zabuza became my first friend. By friend, I mean /true/ friend. Someone I could talk to._

_Dare I say, someone who cared?_

_  
He was a dark man. Mysterious and blunt, but I found these qualities highly entertaining. _

_He did not dislike me for laughing when what he was saying was completely serious in content. It seemed to me he enjoyed it when he made me laugh with his cold humor. _

_  
And we spoke. More then anything, we talked._

_  
He explained to me that Eventide was a mansion built in the Renaissance, updated by both my and Orochimaru's ancestors as time passed. _

_Everyone on Orochimaru's side of the family had lived there one time or another, and it was required of me to also spend time there to follow the rules of my inheritance. _

_My inheritance was Eventide._

_A mansion. No, a castle. I could nearly not contain my overwhelming joy. When Zabuza informed me of this, I clung to him like a rabid fangirl. _

_Quite unlike me, really, but I had never had anything before this and to learn I would eventually be getting a mansion sent me for a loop._

_Zabuza was only mildly shocked by my outburst and continued to tell me of Eventide._

_  
At the moment, it was at the peak of its long lived life. _

_Everything within was kept under constant maintenance by its own attentive maids and hired cleaning persons. There were currently ten permanent residences who lived their and while most of them were also young adults as well, constant maintenance and care was something most defiantly required._

_A select few also paid constant visits to Eventide, thusly it was never a boring place. Good or bad, there was always something going on._

_  
This was Zabuza's very mild way of putting things. _

_  
After a very brief (and rather enjoyable) dinner with the one who I had been terrified of before-hand, it was Zabuza's turn to leave me. _

_No, I was not sad in any way, shape, or form. _

_Once I reached Konoha he would be meeting me again._

_Zabuza had a job. He would not give me any details on what it was he did for Orochimaru aside from deliver messages, but he did have a job to do. I could not stop him._

_But I did not linger on the subject, and nether did he. We left it at that._

_All Zabuza did was give me a push in the right direction, and I was off toward my destination._

_  
We next saw one another one week after I had come to Konoha._

_It was a joyful reunion. I leapt to hug him, and he did not resist my actions. The contact with him was sheer bliss. He was strong and gallant. Our relationship had bloomed in such a short period of time, but it was not till our departure from one another did I realize anything between us. _

_Zabuza was the first human I had ever touched. Soft and warm. He smelt sweet. _

_I fell in love._

_And again we talked. _

_Orochimaru was ready for my company at Eventide, and there Zabuza was to bring me._

_I had been told to go to Konoha specifically because it was the closest place to Eventide, therefore, less of a journey for both of us together (Zabuza was exceptionally busy)._

_  
We bonded immediately._

_  
And we walked. Together. And I knew that I was no longer alone._

_This was how I came to Eventide._

_  
But that was the last time I ever saw Zabuza. _

* * *

Springtime. 

And with such came work. Much work.

Not only was there spring-cleaning on the indoors, but outdoors as well. That is why one currently could be found outside, plucking all of the dead dried plants of last year, preparing the newly thawed soil for what was to be his finest masterpiece.

This years garden was to have a Japanese theme.

It would be extravagant;

Ponds filled with koi and all sorts of garden lanterns. A Deer-scare here, a wall fountain there-- He already had the cherry tree, all he needed was to complete the atmosphere with some more traditional things.

All day he had been attending to his garden.

When he had first arrived long ago, it was the first thing he took to, but back then it had been nothing more then an empty courtyard. He had made it into something beautiful. Something he could be proud of. Something others could enjoy.

His work was constant. He denied help, and to be honest, he was surprised he did so.

It was so much to do by himself, but it kept him busy.

Very busy.

It was evening. He was kneeling on the side of one of the many stone walkways branching away from the closest door, a hefty pile of retired greenery beside him to his left. And with a final tug, the last plant was freed from the ground and he was finished for the day.

Finally.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, releasing a relieving huff of air that it seemed he had been holding all day.

Haku was his name, and this was his garden.

At a glance the boy named Haku seemed to be female. His face most defiantly showed such.

His features were delicate and pale, while his eyes were solid and dark orbs framed by elegant lashes. His lips were fine, cheeks held a dainty rose colour, and his silken hair that fell just below his shoulders was fine and well kept, strait, with a hue that was the same as his eyes.

He even wore a fine silk working kimono of blue to match his complexion.

Yes, he looked very much like a girl, but his lack of breasts was the only obvious thing that betrayed his gender…that and the fact he was tending to a garden.

But no one said that males could not partake in such a task.

Usually soft hands suitably covered in dirt, small amount of sweat sticking to his skin, Haku found it about time to turn in. Other patrons of the house would be waking soon to join those who were already up, and thusly meant a warm meal would be ready once he had tidied himself up and changed into some clean clothes.

But what tonight would bring was something Haku could not have even begun to guess.

As the doors leading into the house were opened, he was picking up the remains of last years work to bring them to the outdoor compost.

A feminine figure stepped through the threshold into the cooling day's air. She advanced on Haku's back slowly, heals gently clicking on the stone path and her black-and-white maids outfit distinct in the dieing light.

She halted suddenly and he turned around, arms full of dead plants he was preparing to carry off to be disposed of.

They made fleeting eye contact (the girl simply would not look directly at her superior) and it was obvious she was even more nervous then usual.

Something was definitely not right.

"H-Haku-sama…H-humans…approaching the manner…"

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Prologue End. **_

* * *

I'm sorry, I have even more to say…my words above the story are so long… 

Review as you like. The more reviews, the faster I write and with more enthusiasm!

All I can do is pray others enjoyed…I mean, may not care as much as other authors do, but i still do simply love readers.

Finally, in closing, the prologue is not in any way like what is to come...so much I have planned..so very much...

'till next time.


End file.
